Alice Through The Labyrinth
by Jackal.Faced.Woman
Summary: Alice has carelessly wished her sister away. She doesn't want to fight for Mary-Anne, but Jareth wants to teach the insolent girl a lesson. Read on for more...
1. No Regrets

**Comments:**

**May I just say that this is purely a work of fiction, not to be taken seriously as even a half decent novel. So yes, this was good, it was quite a bit of fun to write this.**

**Ah, yes, may I first explain a few things:**

**-This is my version of Alice, she is quite a rude little girl in the books also, I found that she never once said thank you or ever considered other's thoughts or feelings before she spoke. So according to my own experiences, this is how she would have turned out, had her behavioral problems not been corrected. Also, don't regard Tim Burton's portrayal of Alice correct either, I love Mr Burton's work, but he basically tore apart the books and pasted them together in a kindergarten-like fashion. (This is just my opinion, even though I loved the movie)**

**- Keep in mind that this is before Sarah was a twinkle in her father's unborn eyes….so don't go thinking that she doesn't mean anything to him just because he doesn't mention her, Jareth just hasn't met her yet.**

**- Alice is about 14 years old, so don't go getting any disturbing ideas. I mean it, even Jareth would think twice about being perverted to a 14 year old. We would all hope so.**

**So please just take this all light heartedly and give me your honest opinion. I would love to hear what you all think! Give lotsa feedback, and thanks for taking the time to read my work!**

**© All Labyrinth related characters, setting and references belong to Jim Henson, Brian Froud, David Bowie and whoever else may be concerned.**

**© All Alice in Wonderland characters, settings and references belong to Lewis Carroll and related parties involved.**

* * *

><p>It was a surprisingly stormy afternoon the day Alice decided on the fate of her younger sister. Her eyes scanned the cream pages of the book that conveniently gave her the escapist opportunity that she was looking for. Alice examined the simple, small lines and memorised them, reading them over and over in her head until the letters became imprinted in her retina. Then her eyes shifted to the small form in the pink bassinet, which was surrounded by elegantly crochet blankets and stuffed animals. It squirmed, whimpering as the child opened her eyes to gaze upon the cold stare of her older sister. Alice smiled an almost feral snarl as the baby began to cry, then returning to the book with less cruel eyes she thanked her aunt for buying the book for her.<p>

"If I can survive the nonsense world of Wonderland, the Goblin King can give a care and turn up to take you away, sister mine." She said, the revolting smile returning to her face. She poked her tongue out at her sister as the babe began to squeal, knowing exactly what that smile meant.

Alice lowered her face to her sister's and snarled the words "I wish the goblins,". She moved to the lamps lit around the room, extinguishing them as she may."would come and take you away," Alice arrived at the last lamp, by the doorway and paused, for dramatic affect "right now."

A large clap of thunder sounded, throwing the room into alarming light then complete black and rumbling the house's very foundations. The babe's cries were suddenly cut short, the room and connecting hallway fell into a silent lull. Alice smiled, a secret grin that was reserved for traitors, murderers and a certain grinning cat. She turned to leave the doorway, content that her sister was never to breathe a breath in this world ever again. Instead of entering the hallway however, she walked straight into a hard, warm figure that was some inches taller than her, thanks to his riding boots. Alice stole a moment to take in his appearance, her eyes raking over his queer outwardly appearance. His lion-like mane of blonde hair to his unusual height and eyes to his high collared cape and absurdly tight pants that clung in such odd ways. Alice decided that the presumed Goblin King reminded her of the Griffin from Wonderland than any other comparison to any being in the human world. His eyes, like hers swept over her, taking in her dress which was unusually formal for the evening to her shoes that were sensibly heeled with buttoned cuffs that disappeared under the low hem of her dress and finally to her long blonde hair now strewn with glitter. He then caught her gaze, his uneven eyes glittering from under his lashes.

"Ah, Alice I presume?" He cocked his head, grinning a wicked grin.

"Am I safe to presume you are Goblin King Jareth?" Alice replied coolly, straightening out her dress that was not accompanied by an apron. She met his eyes flatly with the same secret smile she had shown to the empty room not moments ago. He grinned and showed his slightly pointed teeth in the most beastly manner he could manage at this particular moment in time. Jareth could sense that this young teenager would be a bucket and a half more than trouble.

"Are you at all in relation to the Cheshire Cat?" She asked eyeing his cape with a thoughtful, suspicious gaze. She met his eyes again, where she saw a growing irritation, Alice smiled at his ill temperament.

"No. Have you any inkling of an idea to what you have done?" Jareth held the tone of his voice in a simple inquisitive manner. He watched the way the young girl held herself, confident, if not cocky, with a performed bravado. She wasn't as bold or courageous as she might be projecting with her eyes. She sighed, a bored, wishful kind of huff and lent against the door frame to which he had her efficiently trapped in.

"Yes, I've wished away my darling little sister," Here Jareth noted the knit of Alice's brows and the way her mouth upturned in disgust at the mention of the 'Darling Little Sister'. "I Don't regret it you know." She peeked at him from under her own lashes showing a hint of the feral grin displayed before. "Keep her, she made a ghastly looking baby. I hope she makes a better goblin."

Alice observed the King's reaction as his hands curled into claws and the tendons stressed and relaxed in his jaw. There was a vein that ran along his neck that could visibly be seen to pulse that gave Alice the pleasure of knowing his emotions.

"That's a horrid thing to say, Alan." He said and kept from laughing as the girl's face contorted into disgusted shock.

"Alice" She ground out of her tight mouth.

"Yes, whatever." He waved his hand dismissively in her direction, feeling very pleased to hear a small shriek deep in her throat.

"Besides," Alice managed not to lash out on his royal smugness but rather behave in a mature manner and wound his confidence. "She was a horrid sister, always screaming. She was a spoilt brat who annoyed me to no end. I'm glad to be rid of her." Her words were cold and as sharp as ice crystals shot into Jareth's eyes.

"She's not the only brat in the family." He said, almost inaudibly.

"What was that Jarryd?" Alice asked watching the vein on his jugular pulse with such murderous hate, it made Alice want to dissolve into gleeful giggles.

"Jareth." He corrected.

"Yes, whatever." She said and shrugged her shoulders lazily. There was a silent moment between them where their anger and murderous intent for each other lingered in the space between them. One of Dina's kittens came padding down the corridor; it was the black one, the Red Queen. Even the cat could sense the tension and very quickly, even for a feline, turned its tail and ran down the corridor from which it came. "Sorry to cut this little," Alice gestured to the two of them. "Whatever one may call such a queer encounter we've had, but I have things to do. Books are to be read, daisies are to be made into chains, a life is meant to be lived." Alice shrugged casually and went to duck around his from when an arm shot straight into her line of vision. Her eyes snapped to his face, an impatient noise strangled lifeless in her throat.

"Oh? And what about your sister's life? How was it meant to be lived?" He asked with a hateful glare. She really had no sense or emotion for anyone but herself. What a wasted life she would live, Jareth thought it high time that a lesson was learnt.

"Not meant to be lived on this world. It was either the Underground or Wonderland. And determining from the logic used in such strange matters, Wonderland is just another land in the world that also contains the Underground. So immediately, Olivia would be your ward anyhow. That's logic." She said nodding a self righteous approval. Jareth stayed silent in complete and utter shock that was lacking in words to describe his outrage, Alice took this for a queue to continue with a line of insults.

"And from what I've read, your Labyrinth," She said holding up the book "It's a piece of cake, with a side serving of moral adjustment." Jareth continued his silence, so Alice continued speaking, digging herself a deeper hole. "And you should see to your hair and presumed make-up. You must have done such a thing in the dark, I suggest you invest in a bright Lantern," She pretended to observe his face and hair "Maybe two or three? How about a mirror? Do they have those in the Underground?" She smirked, a cruel smile that would make any dog run away, tail between its legs. The look on Jareth's face was one of rarity that most enjoyed for a mere second before being destroyed. Instead of lashing out, he sucked in a hiss of breath and rubbed his temples. After a few moments he straightened again and laid one hand under his chin, suddenly appearing deep in thought.

"So, you're not sorry for your callous wish, in fact you wish your sister all the best as a Goblin. Then you insult my Labyrinth, my Hair, and my Royal markings?" He almost shrieked the last couple. Her beastly little smile deepened with satisfaction as his jugular vein looked about to pop with pressure.

"Don't pretend your lips are that colour naturally. Your make-up is awful, rotten, even grotesque." Alice lazily flicked her hair over her shoulders and drawled. Alice made for the other way around Jareth, instead of blocking her, he grabbed Alice's arm.

"I should bog you for such insolence! You, my dear, are a foul mouthed, snot nosed brat. You will learn a lesson today, if it is the last thing you do!" He then dragged her toward the window, undoing the latch she began to squirm and shriek.

"It's the third floor, you can't push me out!" She squealed, sounding uncannily like her baby sister. But it was too late, he pushed her through the window, which was now open to an Autumn-esque landscape. The drop was unfortunately only a few feet of a fall, but none the less, Alice screamed.

"This is the Labyrinth, to which you so cleverly put as 'a piece of cake'. You have 13 hours in which to solve the Labyrinth and secure your own freedom. I may warn you, it reacts to the participant's personality, so in your own case it will be particularly brutal. I hope you fall into an Oubliette." He said and strolled off, fading as he did so.

"What have I done?" Whimpered Alice as she now stood facing the expansive maze before her. She shook her dress free of the copper coloured dirt and continued to stare. Alice fiddled with her hands and stood before her journey, too scared to move.

"May I remind you, the clock is ticking." A voice whispered in her ear and disappeared like a summer's breeze. She jumped and started moving, twiddling her nervous, clumsy fingers as the outer wall began looming in front of her.


	2. What's Inside?

**Oh hey there, nobody :D**

**So this is the second chapter to my Alice/Labyrinth crossover. I hope you all like this one... It may be some time til I can update again. Regardless, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Alice's lazy feet were kicking up red dust as her clumsy knees slowly turned to gelatin. The outer wall seemed ridiculously tall, the length of it disappearing into the curvature of the underground. Alice had gained some confidence in the time it took to reach what seemed the last few meters between her and the presumed entrance. The air was hot and clung to her skin like an over bearing blanket placed on her head. Her cheeks were flushed and her intelligence seemed to drop IQ points by the minute, there wasn't even a breeze in which to console her heavy head.<p>

"What have I done? I feel tired and stupid. Why didn't I think this over? I should have packed food, water or possibly slept well before I made that damn wish." Alice was close by a fowl looking pond that reeked of rot. The general colour scheme of the underground was orange and beige; Alice thought to herself as she observed that even the grass was a light brown. Everything seemed to die around her; the sun like a dying soul in its last breaths of life seemed to wheeze in the sky.

"Always thinking about yourself, aren't you?" A voice from the dark wall said. Alice jumped back, awaiting the tell tale signs of a creature emerging into her sight. None did appear and left Alice curious, if a little scared. The outer wall was consumed by shadows, like a blackened room, one could make details appear if only on could concentrate for long enough; Alice thought to herself.

"Who's there. Show yourself." Her voice was steady, for she'd had a lot of practice with trickery and lies.

"And why should I? Who are you to order me around?" The voice said from an indiscernible position on the wall. Alice could not decide whether the creature spoke from the top, bottom or from within the wall.

"I am Alice. You are to show me to the door to the Labyrinth. It is most unsettling not to put a face to the voice. So, show your face, or other wise be known as 'Fiend'" Alice honed her mask of confidence, one she wore well, and spoke with a solid force that was not to be reckoned.

"Well, Alice," It hissed the words in a strong, calm tone "Are you sure you want to go into the Labyrinth? I must warn you, it's not very pretty, elegant or quaint. It is a terrible pit of fear, you fears to be exact." At this, the creature slithered from its position on the wall to join Alice at eye level. However, the majority of the Serpent's body remained in shadow, seeming to sprout from the darkness itself.

"S-s-serpent. Serpent," Alice froze, the larger-than-life scaled beast hovered in front of her, it's mesmerizing yellow gilded eyes struck nails into her very core. It smiled a surprisingly enticing smile.

"Yes, clever girl. Now, do you wish to enter the depths of your black soul? Or do you want to surrender here and now? Honestly the choice is yours, however the latter is in favor of your interests." The Serpent was well pronounced for a fork tongued creature, yet still slurred slightly here and there.

"I, I suppose that I must complete the Labyrinth to secure my freedom? Am I Correct?" Alice asked, too scared facing this beast to fake a mask of nonchalance. The Serpent nodded in way of answering her question, never taking it's eyes of her face. "And what happens if I surrender?" Alice asked, considering the second option, if the consequence was not too substandard.

"Well, all decisions around here are made by the King," The Serpent glanced toward the castle's presumed direction, taking it's eyes off Alice for the first time. "He could let you off lightly by making you his servant. Or perhaps Keeper of the Chickens? Or maybe, considering your insolence, Royal Babysitter of the condemned? In that job you would feed, change, nurse and by all means keep all the Goblin Babes happy that are lost in races. They are many in number," The Serpent hissed in an amused, sharp tone.

"Then I shall enter. If you wouldn't mind, where is the door to the entrance of the Labyrinth?" Alice asked now searching the shadowed walls for a hint, but nothing was seen past the shrouded gloom.

"I shall show possible options, however you must choose your own fate." The Serpent turned it's massive head and the shadows parted like velvet curtains to reveal three black, heavy looking doors. "Choose wisely, dear. The decision you make will be on your conscience." Alice stepped forth, in front of the doors to better inspect them. The dark wood was inscribed with hieroglyphs of ancient carvings that were vivid and full of life, or rather death as the pictures showed birds, all meeting their mortal limits.

"How do I choose?" Alice asked in a purely inquisitive tone. The serpent laid it's head on Alice's shoulder and sighed a wistful sigh. She froze, caught off guard by the tender gesture but mostly by fear.

"You have to use you brain, little girl. Look at the pictures, what do you see? Beyond the script? Beyond your eyes?" It asked, the low grumble of the Serpent's voice vibrating through Alice's shoulder. Alice studied the doors carefully, wondering what the Serpent meant, and finding no immediate answer.

"Beyond the script eh? Beyond my eyes? H'm…" Alice patted the Serpent's nose and it lifted its head from her shoulder. Alice took several steps back until her eyes caught something hidden in the script, words formed by the intricate, delicate design.

"_Clever Girl. A Raven's wing is light and quick. It devours the sun, with hungry greed. It's golden rays, like fire it will lick, reclaiming it's stolen life, with purpose and need."_ It read in blockish letters, spaced unevenly between the three door's carvings. Alice tilted her head in confusion; this was more confusing than the Serpent's words. Alice repeated the words aloud, the Serpent never taking its eyes of her pacing figure. Every so often Alice would glance up at the doors; still standing with an odd defiance, then walking up close she studied the tiles of glyphs with an intense, mad expression. Each panel of the doors told a different story, each of a Raven's demise, but Alice knew which Raven she was looking for. Mumbling the story to herself she searched the doors, to every square inch, until she found what she was looking for. A burning bird: A phoenix. The Raven became the Phoenix upon the sun's revenge. It's an old story her mother used to tell her, before her sudden departure.

"This one. It's this one. I'm right aren't I?" She turned slowly to the Serpent that had moved close to hear the girl's half mad ravings.

"Yes, Clever Girl." It said with knowing eyes. "If you guessed wrong, I would have been, by law, permitted to eat you." It purred with delight at the suggestion, Alice yet again froze, every muscle in her body humming with copious amounts of Adrenalin. "Don't worry, I wouldn't have. I'm very fond of your intelligence to destroy you. Open the door of which you have chosen, do not spoil this chance for yourself. Remember: You are not playing for your sister's freedom, you are playing for your own. Good luck, dear." The Serpent said its final farewell and laid its head, once again, on Alice's shoulder. She hugged it's massive neck as much as she could, but her arms could not encircle it's thick neck. Through the door she went, into a sandstone maze of sun drenched blocks and thorny vines that hung from the sides. Alice turned, smiled and waved to the Serpent who gifted her with a smile and a nod, the door closing made a soft 'whump', as if it were merely air.

Alice was left alone in the passage where a brutal wind wiped her hair about her face. She turned left and began to walk down the seemingly paradoxical wall. Thorny vines caught at her clothes and hair, like children's fingers, gripping and pulling with intense need. The journey soon becoming tiring, she leaned against a fallen log and let her head loll back. She fell asleep faster than she would have under normal circumstances.

* * *

><p><strong>A review would make my day :<strong>)


End file.
